Then
by luna lovegood-rwjh
Summary: Before time there was Danu Talis, now there is San Francisco and the prophesied twins. Scathach the Warrior, the Warrior Maid, the Shadow. Aiofe of the Shadows was her sister. And the twins, Josh the boy, was golden in aura, and Sophie his sister, silver
1. Before Time

Then

1st chapter

Before time

Before time there was Danu Talis, now there is San Francisco and the prophesied twins. Scathach the Warrior, the Warrior Maid, the Shadow. Aiofe of the Shadows was her sister. And the twins, Josh the boy, was golden in aura, and Sophie his sister, silver.

The dreaded couple, the Flamels, have committed too many unregistered crimes than is even possible to count. Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel were not bad, they were the keeper of the codex, and have led many twins that were close to the prophesy, to their deaths. But it appeared as though they had actually found the real twins, pure silver and gold twins.

The codex, a book of lies, and a book I hate. Even more so the author. The Mage, the Mage started this nonsense, I was not alive when he wrote it. Abraham the mage, a mortal to live among the immortals and the elders on Danu Talis, an island which, I have not seen because I was born on it, but it sank when I was so young, I don't remember it.

It sank because of the original twins, the sun and the moon. No one really remembers why of how, but I do know that they do know, they just won't tell. Josh and Sophie are the direct descendents of the couple, meaning that they, themselves, are gods. I am here to help them save the world again.

I am a legendary warrior, before time I was a favored soldier, but when time became enough to record, I was discarded, because I was female. They had no idea that they were the intruders, not I, for I had been walking this Earth for hundreds, maybe even thousands of years before that. I do have a sister, whom I do not like to talk about. I would rather not even say her name, or more specifically, think it. I was disowned by my family because I wanted to stay on earth and not make a shadow realm, but teach the humani race what I knew. I thought, no, I knew, that by my instruction, they could become great warriors.

But there are more than the good kind of elder. I, being second generation, do too have a side, but it is vague. There are dark elders who roam the shadow realms, taking young immortals under their wing and training them in their ways. But they always end up abandoning each one. But there are some who have not been forgotten, but they are the servants of their elder and do tasks for them. One of them is Dr. John Dee. The queen's man, who indeed, did serve Queen Elizabeth I, lived under cover as an immortal humani.

But I am the Warrior, the Warrior Maid, the Shadow, I am the legendary Scathach, and I was sent to help the prophesized twins and the Flamels save the world, one way or another. I know it is my destiny.


	2. Scatty

Then

Chapter 2

Scatty

I have many more names- the King Maker, the Daemon Slayer, and the best friend of Joan of Arc. I had saved Joan when she was close to death, not by tuning her into a vampire, but giving her some of my own blood. No, I am not a vampire that sucks blood, no, that's a different race. I feed off of humani emotions, when I want to. Though I still cannot cross through the thresholds of rooms without being invited.

I have helped the Flamels for a long while, so much to the point where I consider them the parents that I had, seeing as though my own had disowned me.

Nicholas Flamel has studied the codex while it is in his possession. He has decoded it and also has figured out how to make the Elixir of Life, along with a close friend, Albus Dumbledore. They had both used it, but as far as I know, Albus only used for a short while. After Nicholas had married Perenelle, though, he had shared the secret with her, therefore being immortal without it being granted.

I was in Albania, touring the famous sites there. Finally, I got homesick and decided to go back to my adopted city, San Francisco. I had a dojo there, I liked to practice my fighting skills and try to train others, but they do not get it and cannot do it right. I hate training the humani who say that they wanted to become ninjas, because ninjas are terrible stereo types and have atrocious form. I had been there for a couple of weeks when I felt a disturbance, and then terrible smell- sulfur and rotten eggs- the unmistakable odor of the awful Dr. John Dee, the Queen's man. Then another blast, but mint, and then a slight breeze of no odor. The mint being Nicholas's and the non-odor of Perenelle. She was a seventh daughter of a seventh daughter meaning that she could see and communicate with ghosts. Her original aura color is white, but she covers it up with different colored layers to keep he ghosts away. Not that she is afraid of them but they are attracted to her white aura like a magnet.

What was going on? She decided to wait for more news. About 30 minutes later, my dear friend Nicholas and two strange teens burst into my dojo. The teens were twins with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hello, Nicholas, are these the latest twins?"

"Yes, they are. Please do me kind and not tell them of the oth... well, you know. I do not think it would be good for them."

It was Josh's turn to speak. "Wait... there were others? Just like us? What wouldn't be good for us to know?"

"Yes, what were you going to say?" Sophie said. The Alchemist was silent. "Well?" she was getting impatient. "Tell us!" she practically yelled.

"Perhaps it isn't a good time for you to know, after all, we are in such hurry, as we are being followed."

"Who followed you? Wait, not Dee!" Scatty said. The alchemist nodded gravely. "How could you bring him here? To my dojo, mine, that I worked so hard on!" she said angrily.

"Scatty, calm down. These are the twins of legend, I'm sure of it." Nicholas said.

"Yea, just like you said the previous ones were. What if they're not Nick, what if they're not?"

"I'm sure that they are. They fit the description exactly. Pure gold and silver auras, and alike enough to be the same person. Can't you see it?'

The twins were patiently standing there. Then, Sophie said "Hello, were right here! Not invisible!" just as Josh said "Hey, look! Rats with red eyes are staing at us through the window" pointing at them. The two adults and twin sister froze, without words.


	3. Dont Trust Anybody or Anything

Then

Chapter 3

Don't Trust Anybody or Anything

"Oh my..." Nicholas breathed. "Not now, please, not now."

"What? Is this bad? What's going on, Sophie and I deserve some answers!" Josh said sternly.

"Josh, this is very bad. And you Nick! Of all people! Lead him here, to my house? My dojo!" Scatty yelled. She went to the door to look out the window. "They're everywhere! We have to get out of here!" she said as she ran back to the odd trio. "Let's g…" just then she was interrupted by the door being burst open by three large, mud men.

I love Nicholas as a father. But sometimes he can be so… well, mad. Ever since he acquired the codex, he's been out of his mind trying to decipher it. Then he finds the prophesy about two twins to save the world and goes mad off of that too. But there is something underneath all of that… a desire to save what rejected him. Or maybe it was out of love, but there was something underneath, for sure. I sat, thinking about this for many a year and decided that he just wants to what is right.

I wondered why he faked his own death, for a moment forgetting. As an immortal, you have to, to save those you love. The public would be very suspicions if the same man had been around for 626 years. That would be bad if they noticed that he was unchanging for decades. You have to change your name, your home (but if you live somewhere like San Francisco, you just have to change communities or houses, not an entire city. But at some points we did change cites, not because the townsfolk was suspicious, but because they were hunted by monsters and elders like dogs.

I am the type of being where when somebody knows you for a long time, and you disappear, when you come back and they are old as heck, they vaguely remember you or not at all. I guess my presence erases memory that way- well not erase, but slur the particular memory about me. The Flamels do not get that privilege because, well, let's face it, they are just humans who live for a long while.

One by one the golems were destroyed, leaving all dead but the largest (probably the smartest) unfooled by Scatty's booby traps after seeing his companions fail. He looked to his left, then to his right, and to his left again and pressed the wall, which sank open, revealing four people- a old man, a twin brother and sister, and, red haired- green-eyed woman.


	4. Help

Then

Chapter 4

Help

Never in her life had she experienced something so aggravating! He, Nicholas Flamel, dare bring danger into her sanctuary? Not just the golems, but the twins themselves. They have no idea how much power they posses. But of course Nicholas is here to ask for my help, and where is Perenelle? She and Nick are almost inseparable. She herself is very special, but dangerous. She could help us here, we need her help. A seventh daughter of a seventh daughter is rare, and surprising, when you have that kind of power against the enemy.

Somehow, they had narrowly escaped the golems, using a car. Josh, (the twin boy) drove us under Nicholas's commands. We headed onto the golden gate bridge, with traffic picking up very rapidly, and we realized that we were being followed. By a large flock of thousands and thousands of crows, Nicholas and I shared a glance, and we understood: the Morrigan's children.

Only she could have that many crows in one place, but they weren't normal birds. It was another thing that helped us understand, these were mutant, huge, with razor sharp talons and they were sent to kill us.

The Morrigan, the crow goddess, and the sister to Badb and Macha. Ah, I remember her well. I remember the last time I met her.

_Scathach the shadow was running down a dark alley in 1740 filled with crows of different sizes. She knew that there were many crows in Greece, but why would the whole possible population gather here? And what more, they seemed to follow her. _

_ She finally emerged onto a street, with a crossroads on the left. All around her were little cottages, and perched upon the houses were, many thousands of crows. She realized that she was in a very magical place (being Greece) a while ago, but she couldn't think of any Greek crow Gods, elder or any generation. _

_ Unfortunately, the residents were starting to notice the bird infestation breeding on their street. Then the black birds (_Not meaning to be racist!) _started to move in closer, eventually creating a large dome around her. She would never forget the cold laugh that came from behind her. She turned around and saw a figure cloaked in black, and covered in feathers. Surly the being was magical, because nothing could gather this many crows, and apparently order them into a certain formation. _

_ The figure pulled back its hood, revealing the face of the Morrigan. But something was different about her, her eyes. Her eyes were different colors. One was red, and the other was yellow. The Morrigan was at war with her sisters. She tried to kill her sister's long age, but only succeeded in trapping them within the same body, her own. She spoke. "The Shadow, how nice to see you. But unfortunately, I must kill you." Her voice changed with every word, her own, Badb's , and Macha's. All of a sudden, the crows dived inward, toward Scatty. She easily killed them, then a second fleet charged, but these weren't regular crows. They were the Morrigan's children. Large, mutant birds with razor sharp beaks and talons. She charged at the goddess, even though killer birds were swarming her._

She couldn't remember anything else after that, but that she woke up scratched, bloody and sore.

They urged the boy driver forward, as fast as he can go, while scatty opened the moon roof and fended off as many birds as she could.


	5. The 3Faced Goddess

**Sorry about the wait, people! For some reason, second semester is even more stressful for me. Sorry it's so short, be expecting another soon. Also, there are parts of the actual book represented in here, so I do not own any characters or any script that is directly or altered by one word from the book.**

Then

Chapter 5

The 3-faced goddess

When they had entered the realm, Josh had already seen the dark shadows that moved in the underbrush and could see them much more clearly now. They were like pigs, only, more human-like.

"These are the guardians of the Shadowrealm." Nicholas said, almost as if he was reading Josh's mind.

"Torc Allta," Scatty said, "Wereboars."

"Like Werewolves?" Josh asked.

"No. Don't be ridiculous. Werewolves are Torc Madra, a completely different clan." Scathach replied.

"And here comes their mistress now," Nicholas said, getting out of the car. The woman he was talking about was very scary looking, but at the same time, very beautiful. She was extremely tall, had pitch-black skin, and yellow eyes. She wore a dress that seemed as though it was made of oil on water, gathering and shifting about her. But it changed colors, like a rainbow and shimmered. Her pupils were very strange, they were like cat eyes, and she looked around forty years of age.

"Ah, Madame Hekate. So nice to have your acquaintance," Nicholas said as he bowed to each of the Torc Allta in turn until they all walked away, and finally bowed to Hekate.

Ugh. I hate the old goddess. She left me in the underworld once, and I didn't get out until much, much later. The goddess' nickname remains true: I was not sure on where the 3-faced goddess' allies' lay. If I remember correctly, she was not on any side, on the neutral territory.

The goddess of magic, the 3-faced goddess, Hekate. She was cursed to be reborn each morning when the sun rose, and age throughout the day along with the sun, and effectively dying at the end of each day for the rest of her life. For what reason is unknown to everybody, but many suspect it is because of a crime she made.

It would be agonizing, to have to go through puberty over and over, and over, and over again each and every day. At least I don't have to start over every morning, but I am stuck with it forever, being seventeen for eternity.

"I did not think there were any Torc Allta left in the Americas ," Nicholas said.

Hekate smiled. "Ah Nicholas, you of all people should know that when we are all gone, when the Elder race is no more, when even the humani have gone from the earth, the Torc clans will claim it for their own. Remember, this world belonged to them first." She spoke in an almost masculine voice, touched with an accent of Greece and Persia.

Nicholas bowed again. "I understand that the clans are stronger in Europe, particularly Torc Madra. I also hear that there are Torc Tiogar in India again, and Torc Leon in Africa. All thanks to you."

Hekate smiled again. "The clans still worship me as a goddess. I do what I can for them. But I doubt you have come all this way to speak with me about my children."

"I have not."

"Unfortunately, you have probably revealed your ultimate destination to the Morrigan and Dee. I am sure they are aware that I have an enclave here."

"I know that, and I apologize for bringing them down on you."

She shrugged. "Dee fears me. He would not move against me. Not alone… not even with the Morrigan's assistance. He would need at least two more Dark Elders, and even that might not bring success."

But he is arrogant. And now he has the Codex. Not all of it, though." He pulled out the remaining two pages, the ones Josh held onto when Dee ripped the book out of his hands. Flamel went to hand them to Hekate, who immediately backed up, shielding her eyes, and a strange hissing noise escaping her lips. In the same instant, the Torc Allta were around Flamel, crowding him, baring their tusks, deadly against his skin.


	6. Author's note

**Sorry about the delay, readers. My school-issued laptop was taken away at the end of the year, and I didn't have another computer with a program that I could write my stories on.**

**But don't worry... a new chapter will be posted as soon as possible.**

**~3 luna lovegood-rwjh**


	7. Legendary

Authors note: I am sooooo sorry for not uploading sooner! The only computer that I had did not have word on it, sooo I couldn't upload or anything! I still love those who still read my stories and I will try to be more active in my writing.

Also, I might be starting over on my hp fanfic (Then Secret Life of Luna Lovegood) mainly because I am at a dead point and I realized just how uninteresting and badly written it was, so look for that.

On to the story! Wait, also again. I am changing the point of view of the story, 3rd person limited…although I think that's what it already was. O well. Enjoy!

p.s I do not have a copy of the _Alchemyst _with me and as you know I follow that story line and just paraphrase….so I will just have to wing it. All book credit still goes to Michael Scott.

Then

Chapter 6

Legendary

"But he is arrogant. And now he has the Codex. Not all of it, though." He pulled out the remaining two pages, the ones Josh held onto when Dee ripped the book out of his hands. Flamel went to hand them to Hekate, who immediately backed up, shielding her eyes, and a strange hissing noise escaping her lips. In the same instant, the Torc Allta were around Flamel, crowding him, baring their tusks, deadly against his skin.

At that same moment, I was outside the car, bow ready and arrow already poised to loose.

"Put that abomination of Abraham's away!" Hekate ordered. Flamel backed off, smile fading from his lips. The goddess uncovered her eyes and glared at Nicholas, then noticed me and smirked. Her change in focus made Nicholas turn to face me as well.

"Scatty, put the weapons away, "Flamel said, "I am trying to give the impression of a nice visitor…"

"Ah, Scathach. So nice of you to join us," Hekate interrupted. "But do you really think you might be able to harm me with your toys? You are foolish to even belive that I have no chance to a stick and a string."

I nodded toward the Torc Allta, who were still swarming my good friend.. "Call them off, and I'll lower my aim." She just laughed.

"Never. Not until you and your unwelcome guests leave."

"Then, as I recall, these arrows are dipped in the blood of the titans. Your parent's, in fact. One of the only ways left to kill you, I am told."

"Ladies! Can't you just call it a truce?" Nicholas said.

"Nick, she locked me in the underworld for _**20**_ years! I…"

"For this visit, Flamel, for this visit and for you. But if she steps out of line…"

"Don't worry, she won't. Will you Scathach?" Nick inquired.

"No." I gave up with a huge sigh.

"Wonderful." Hekate continued on and spoke some rambling language to call of her mutations. The language of Danu Talis, I think. I never got to learn it myself. Nicholas nodded in thanks and relief.

"I have something to discuss with you, Madame, concerning the twins. I believe they are the twins of legend, and I would like you to awaken them." Nicholas said.

"What twins? The ones in the backseat of your car?" Flamel nodded in agreement.

"They have an unnaturally strong auras for modern teenagers."

"Step out of the car." She barked.

Sophie and Josh glanced at Nicholas, who nodded. They both cautiously got out of the vehicle and on Flamel's beckoning, stepped closer to the goddess. She walked up to them and stared into their eyes.

"Give me your right hands." Sophie obeyed immediately, but Josh had to have reassurance from Flamel.

"Close your eyes." They did and the goddess inhaled deeply. I did too, and got a wiff of orange and vanilla. The scents were gradually getting stronger, and the twins began to glow. Josh glowed a lustrous gold that wrapped around him like a large woolen blanket, completely obstructing him from view. The blanket settled into a golden suit of armor that was hard to look at, because it was effectively reflecting the sun's light, not to mention giving off its own powerful light as well.

Sophie shone silver, with an aura that had veins of light pulsing and also settling into a more feminine suit of armor. It looked incredibly solid, but I knew that it was feather light. Both of their eyes turned into their corresponding, reflective colors, looking more like large coins than eyes. Hekate released their hands.

"They are indeed powerful twins. Probably the twins of legend, with such powerful pure silver and gold auras, but there is a good chance your suspicions are completely, undeniably wrong. It is a dangerous accusation."

"I know, and I have been wrong before. But this is a belief that I am willing to take the chances to believe in."

What do you think? Sorry its so short. Next chapter will probably be Scathach's experience in the underworld.


	8. Trapped

Then

Chapter 7

Trapped

I came on a secret mission, to Hekate's realm. No one was to know. You could say that I wanted to know more about what life was like on Danu Talis, where everyone went after the flood, and was she could remember about how she made her realm and how it connected to other realms, like the Underworld. You could say that.

But you would be wrong.

Okay, fine. I must not lie to myself, you would only be partly wrong.

I travelled to Hekate's realm, I already knew this was dangerous, for, she prefers to stay in quiet with her abominations. But I needed information, and she is known to be very…stubborn with what she gives away. You never know when she will turn on you, much like a genie. Blasted lamp-dwellers.

I arrived in the evening, when she was a old crone. Her Torc Allta greeted me after jogging in, growling and shoving their tusks at me. I looked up and there she was, the old (old being a relative term) goddess.

"Call them off!" I demanded. She spoke some sort of ancient language and they immediately backed away, never turning away from their mistress. She watched with care, as the grunts and snarls slowly faded away, her face hardened and she looked at me.

"What do you want? State your reason of business in my realm." She said.

"I want information."

"On..?"

"Danu Talis, and well, my.."

"Say no more. I will not answer your questions."

"But...Madame Hekate, I need it. I need the information."

"No. That is final. Come, it is late. You may stay here until morning." She showed me into the Yggdrasil, thru the ever-growing hallways, and finally to a room that was the color of cedar.

"Please, come in."

I walked into the room, looking around and admiring it's beauty. Hekate stepped onto the doorframe. "Have you eaten?" I shook my head. "Then join me in the dining room when you get acquainted with the space."

She walked down the hallway to the right, and I looked out the window. The sunset was absolutely gorgeous. On the distant horizon, I could see a double moon system rising to meet the night.

We had just finished dinner. I cautiously glanced up at the goddess sitting at the head of the table, opposite of me. I cleared my throat.

"Madame Hekate, could you tell me about…"

"I told you earlier, no."

"Yes, but..."

"Drop the subject. Now, you are not to leave the Yggdrasil during the night. You do not want to know what lurks in the dark."

"I am not afraid of the dark."

"There is no reason you should be. It is what lives in the dark that you should fear." She stared at me with coal-black eyes. "Also, I want you gone by sunrise. Never return here. You are dismissed." She stood with great difficulty. Hobbling over to touch the wall, the wood immediately curved and twisted to fashion a cane for the old woman. I was searing with anger, watching her leave the room without giving me the information I wanted.

I lay in bed, staring at the intricate detail in the ceiling, thinking about her evil words. Without any thought about where I was to go, I got up and stalked out of the room, down twisting hallways, and out the grand doors of the Yggdrasil.

I almost made it out, too, if she hadn't caught me. Before that, though, I wasn't terrified at all of the screams and cackles. The chirping and hooting, the cawing and snapping, the grunt and snarls, they didn't bother me at all. I thought back to what Hekate said about being afraid of what's _in _the dark, and said to myself, "I guess there really isn't anything I'm scared of..."

Speak of the devil; she opened the grand doors with a large crash. At that moment, large, yellow eyes blinked widely at me 2 inches from my face. Again, she spoke in some old tongue, and the creature disappeared back into the shadows.

"I warned you against leaving. Now you must be punished." She said from far behind me. I turned and she was 2 feet from me. This was the only thing that terrified me, her ability to move in old age. She placed both hands on my shoulders, and I was immediately transported to a darker place, where I could not see my hand pressed against my face.

There was a large crash, almost like a canon shot, and all heck broke loose. I could feel air movement all around me, the occasional brush upon my body as creatures sped past. And at every second, there was another scream, caw, snarl, snap, cackle, and grunt to add to the last noise made until there was a frightening orchestra of evil sounds.

Cautiously walking forward, blade drawn in my left and nun chuck wielded in my right, the terrain seemed to slope upward. All of a sudden, I was bombarded with talons, incisors, wings, horns, tails and any otherworldly body part you could imagine. I swung out with my blade and nun chuck and felt suddenly warm and wet. For at least 10 minutes, all sound and movement had ceased. This frightened me, for I had nothing to tip me off as to where any enemy could be. I stared straight and noticed the slowly growing light , in the shape of a human figure, except different, somehow. Hooded.

The creature seemed to give off its own light, particularly from its eyes and left hand. It walked, no too smooth for walking. It _glided_ towards me and then spoke in soft, creamy voice,

"Scathach, Warrior Maid. I have been waiting very long for your arrival."

"Who are you? How do you know me? My name?"

"I know a lot about you, King Maker. I know how you got that name; I know how you got all of your names. I know exactly when and where you were born, and what happened between you and your family. I know what role you will play in the end of the world, and who you have and will meet. Basically, I know everything there is to know about you, Daemon Slayer. "

"Tell me then, where are we? How can I escape? How much time has passed?"

"We are in the underworld, where it is almost impossible to escape. It has been 19 years since you first arrived."

"The underworld? How did she send me…..wait. What? How much time?"

"19 years, not that it even affects you."

"Why….How do you know so much about me? Why are you tormenting me?"

"Calm down, dear vampire. It is not so bad as it seems."

"If you know so much about me, then you must know what I was going to ask Hekate, don't you?"

"Yes, I do, in fact. I…"

"Then give me the answers I deserve! Tell me the information I crave!"

"I will." And he told me.

"Here we are, chatting and getting along like true friends, and you do not even know my name! let me introduce myself, I am Marethyu."

I gasped.

"You…you…were there…..at my birth…"

"Yes, indeed I was. Quite eventful if I must say so myself. I had to see the newborn sisters who were to be the greatest warriors the world had ever seen. I had to see who was to become the infamous Shadow."

"Thank you for all of your information."

"You are welcome. Believe me when I say, that was the longest story I have ever told, lasting one year."

"You mean I have been in the underworld for 20 years? How do I escape?"

"I told you that it is near impossible…"

"Near! Near impossible! What about that one chance that is possible? How do I escape?"

"Alright, then. I must lead you through a series of shadow realms and leygates, 20 in all. One for each year you have been imprisoned."

"Is there any other way? Leygates make me sick…"

"No, I am terribly sorry. But once we make it to Earth, I will personally fetch you saltines and carbonated water."

We made it out as soon as the sun was rising on Earth. He gave me my promised saltines and water and sent me on my way. Little did I know that I would be seeing him again, very soon. Under very similar circumstances.

What did you think? Make sure to favorite, vote, and review!


End file.
